


You're My Sweetheart ( My Darling )

by mohliz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohliz/pseuds/mohliz
Summary: People had warned Peter about him.They had warned him about the southern boy that Tony Stark had taken under his wing right after the Mandarin incident.They told him that he was an asshole.That he was a smart ass.That he was every bit a Tony Stark mini-me minus the mouth filter.But what they hadn’t told Peter was that he was one of the hottest guys he was  ever going to meet.





	You're My Sweetheart ( My Darling )

People had warned Peter about him.

They had warned him about the southern boy that Tony Stark had taken under his wing right after the Mandarin incident.

They told him that he was an asshole.

That he was a smart ass.

That he was every bit a Tony Stark mini-me minus the mouth filter.

But what they hadn’t told Peter was that he was one of the hottest guys he was ever going to meet.

Harley Keener was a southern boy through and through. He had sun-kissed skin, muscled arms that looked like he knew how to handle a gun, curly auburn hair, softly chiseled cheeks and a pair of blue eyes that could pierce right through your heart if you stared at them for too long. 

Now looking at himself in the mirror Peter can’t help but sigh. Compared to Harley, Peter was nothing special to look at. His curls were all over the place because he had woken up late and had to rush to the tower, his clothes were wrinkled and too big on him, and his face looked puffy because of his lack of sleep the night before. Overall, Peter Parker looked like a complete mess.

Thinking back on it, Peter probably made a horrible first impression on him.

-

When he had arrived at the tower he had rushed to the lab as quickly as possible since his mentor had told him that he wanted to introduce him to his ‘other’ prodigy.

“You’ll both be burning down my lab in no time”, Mr. Stark had said the day before.

He had just walked into the lab to see them bent over a work station looking at some blueprints, when he heard a deep southern drawl that had his stomach filling up with butterflies.

“Ya’ wound me, Tony. I would never do anything like that to your little darlin’”, the boy said.

Tony had snorted and looked over at the boy next to him, glaring at him slightly.

“I need you to be a little less you, Harl’s. Peter’s a little more sensitive than others and I don’t want you pushing him around. And no flirting just to get a rise out of him either! He deserves better than that”, Tony pushed his shoulders as he scolded the boy. Peter couldn’t help but blush. To have his mentor/father-figure be so protective of him was something that he never thought would happen. It had made his heart fill up with even more affection for the man.

Peter smiled and cleared his throat to get their attention. Both men jumped and turned to look at him at the same time. He laughed at their startled expressions and moved to stand in front of them so that he could introduce himself.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Stark. I overslept”, he looked down at the ground waiting to be reprimanded by his mentor.

Peter felt a hand under his chin and his face was slowly lifted to meet his mentor’s gaze.

“Sweetheart, you know that I don’t mind. It happens to everyone”, Tony said with a fond look. Peter looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled. Tony pulled him into a hug and Peter wrapped his arms around his torso basking in the comfort that was being given to him. They were so lost in their own world that they didn’t break apart until they heard a very obvious fake cough coming from the boy standing behind them.

They both broke apart from each other and Peter leaned into his mentor’s side as he held out his hand to introduce himself, “Hey! I’m Peter Parker, Mr. Stark’s intern, it’s really nice to meet you! Mr. Stark has told me a lot about you!”.

Peter waited a few seconds with his hand held out, but the other boy made no move to take it, so he pulled it back against his chest and moved even closer to Mr. Stark. The boy was looking at him with a calculating gaze and a small frown was taking over his face. Peter looked up at his mentor, a little taken back by the scrutiny, and just when Mr. Stark had wrapped his arm around his waist, probably to ground him because he knew how Peter got when he felt like he was being rejected, the boy spoke up.

“What the ever-loving fuck, Stark”, the boy said as he looked at the man in shock.

Peter flinched at his words and looked down at his shoes, trying to think about what he could have said to anger the other boy. His mentor tightened his grip around his waist, making Peter feel a little bit more secure.

“Ya’ told me he was sensitive and sweet, but he’s got ya’ wrapped around his little finger!”, the boy yelled and then he broke down laughing. 

There were tears rolling down his face. Literal tears.

Peter felt his face go red at the boy’s words and that was as much as he could handle before he hightailed out of the lab and made his way to the elevator to get to Mr. Stark’s penthouse floor.

Before the door slid shut, he heard Harley call out to him, “Aw, darlin’ don’t run away! I didn’t mean to laugh at ya’!”, followed by a pained grunt. 

-

Now here he was, in Mr. Stark’s living-room looking at himself in the mirror and wondering how he would ever be able to look at them in the face ever again. Peter had really wanted to make a good first impression on him, even with the jealousy that often overtook him when Mr. Stark would talk about his “other prodigy”, but he was willing to make peace if it kept a smile on his mentor’s face.

The sound of the elevator door opening has Peter’s heart racing and as he starts to turn away to go hide in his room, the sound of Mr. Stark’s voice stops him.

“Peter, sweetheart, don’t run away, please”

Peter turns back towards his mentor and when he sees that Harley is standing next to him, he quickly moves his gaze down to the floor and waits patiently to hear what Mr. Stark wants to say to him. He hears his mentor sigh, which hurts Peter’s heart because he never meant to annoy him and he could already feel his eyes filling up with tears, so when he feels his mentor’s hands on his face, he looks up at him a little startled because he hadn’t even felt him getting closer. He feels his mentor’s breath hitch and he’s suddenly pulled into Mr. Stark’s arms.

“Dammit, Harley!”, he hears his mentor sigh loudly and Peter flinches back a bit at the volume.

“sshh, baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you”, the man apologizes and cradles Peters head against his chest. Peter feels like a child, but he can’t stop the feelings that where coming out of him. He had just completely embarrassed himself in front of a boy that was too hot for Peter’s own good, but at the same time he loves the comfort that he was getting from his mentor.

His emotions where going haywire and he sighs when Mr. Stark starts running his hand through his curls. Playing with them and pulling on them a bit in order to get him comfortable again. A small giggle escapes his mouth when the man starts playing with the ones on the nape of his neck and he feels his mentor relax around him.

“You feeling better, Petey Pie?”, Mr. Stark coos and Peter’s face heats up all over again.

Peter pulls away from his mentor, slowly so he doesn’t give the man whiplash, putting a little space between them. Looking up at him, he notices that Mr. Stark is looking down at him smiling and that’s when it hits him like a truck.

Because not only does he want to sit on Harley Keener’s lap and listen to his sweet southern accent in his ear as he drills his cock into him.

He also wants Tony Stark to fuck him slowly from behind as he calls him princess.

Peter Benjamin Parker was so, so fucked.  
-

Peter brings his hand up to cover a cough and smiles back at his mentor praying to every god out there listening that every emotion that was currently running through his brain wasn’t being broadcasted on his face.

“there’s two other things that can be running through you as well”, was a thought that had him chocking on his own spit.

When he got himself together again, he notices Mr. Stark looking at him in concern and then makes the mistake of looking past his shoulders towards Harley. He feels his heart almost come to a full stop when he sees the boy’s face. Because that wasn’t the face of someone who was feeling remorseful.

No.

That was the face of someone that knew every. single. thing that was running through Peter Parker’s brain. He has a smirk that can only be described as feral and those cold, calculating eyes bore into Peter’s own making him shiver and on instinct he wraps his arms around himself.

“Are you cold, sweetheart?”, Mr. Stark asks worriedly, which snaps him out of his internal dilemma and Peter can only stare back at the man lovingly, because leave it to Tony Stark to be so beautifully attentive to his needs.

Peter can only nod and in a second his mentor is taking his own flannel shirt off and wrapping it around him, leaving the man in only his black tank top. As Peter is pushing his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, he can’t help but bite down on his lip when he sees Mr. Stark’s arms flex as he stretches them out a bit.

A snort brings him out of his trance and, for what feels like the hundredth time today, his face turns scarlet. Mr. Stark turns away from him abruptly, stalking over to where the other boy was bent over laughing again and smacks him soundly on the back of his head.

“What the hell was that for, old man?!”, the boy yells as he rubs the back of his head.

“Apologize to Peter, you little shit. I told you he was sensitive, and you still acted like an asshole”, Tony replies exasperated.

“You didn’t have to hit me though, you old geezer! I was going to do it anyway!”.

Peter can’t help it.

He giggles.

He honest to god giggles and as soon as he did, he slaps a hand over his mouth and prays for the pits of hell to open and swallow him down. “There’s two other things you could swa-“ – that thought process stops right there, thank you very much.

Both men had turn towards him at the sound. Mr. Stark has a look of adoration on his face, Harley on the other hand, has a predatory grin on his face that Peter knows will lead to trouble.

Mr. Stark is just opening his mouth to say something, but Harley beats him to it.

“I’m sorry for laughing at ya’, dalin’. I didn’ mean ta’ make ya’ feel bad”

The words sounded sincere, but his eyes told a different story. Peter swallows down his anxiety and smiles brightly, staring back at the boy.

“that’s ok, Harley! I overreacted anyway, so no worries!”

Yeah. Peter was not going to go down that route. No way was he going to get caught with his hands between his legs. No matter how hot Harley Keener was, he was not going to jeopardize his relationship with Tony Stark.

Mr. Stark claps his hands loudly and both boys brake away from their intense staring match to look over at their mentor. He has a bemused smile on his face and when Mr. Stark makes quick eye contact with Harley, Peter can’t help but feel like he had missed something. Chalking it up to his paranoia he lets it go and waits for his mentor to tell them what they were going to do next.

-

Coming back up from a day at the lab was like taking a breath of fresh air after diving into the deep sea.

Peter feels like his face was on fire and no matter what he tries it will not go down. Twelve hours they had staid down at the lab. Twelve agonizing, lust filled hours.

For some reason Mr. Stark had been more hands on with his teachings and Peter could still feel the burn from the places he had touched. His waist in particular felt like it was on fire. Anytime that his mentor needed to reach over him to get something he would hold his waist or wrap his hands around him to get whatever it was that he needed. At one point he had lifted Peter up and set him on the table when he had pricked his finger just so he could look over the wound.

-

“Mr. Stark, its not the serious. You know I heal fast”, he had complained.

“I don’t care, sweetheart. Let me look it over just on case. Just so I can feel better?”, his mentor had insisted with a pout.

And how could Peter deny that man anything when he said something with that much sincerity?

-

In another instance Peter had been bending over to look at a part that just didn’t seem to fit right, when he felt a hand squeeze the back of his neck.

-

Peter dropped the part that he had been in his hands and had to bite down on his lip to hold back a loud groan.

“what has ya’ so tense, darlin?’”, Harley asked as he eased up on the pressure around his neck, but keeping his hand there.

Peter pushed himself up and away from the table, thinking that Harley would drop his hand, but the boy was at least a half a foot taller than he was, so it didn’t feel as awkward as he thought it would. Looking up at the boy and pouting a bit, he gestured towards the part that he had been working on.

“It’s not fitting right, Harley. I don’t know what else to do!”

The pressure around his neck tightened up a bit before slowly pulling away, making Peter shiver a bit at the sensation. Harley lifted the part up to his face and smirked. Turning away from Peter to go back to his work station and coming back right away with a tube of motor grease squeezing a generous amount on the part. When he went to slot it into the placeholder for it, it had fit perfectly.

“there ya’ go, darlin’. All it needed was a little lube”, he explained handing Peter the tube he had used.

“thanks, Harls”, he had said while blushing.

“no problem, darlin’. Just remember that no matta’ how smal’ the part is, everything fits with a bit’a lube”, the boy had whispered in his ear as he made his way back to his station again.

-

It had taken a good hour before the tip of Peter’s ears were able to get back to their normal color.

The most memorable moment of the day was when the three of them had been pushed into one of the glass cases that were used to display the Iron Man suits and had gotten stuck for almost thirty minutes.

-

Pete had been standing between Harley and Mr. Stark when it had happened. One minute they were standing in front of the empty case trying to figure out if there was any way to somehow enhance the durability of the glass without resorting to just plain old metal and the next, they were being shoved into it by an out of control Dum-E being chased by U.

None of them reacted fast enough to stop the door from closing all the way and the silence that followed was deafening.

“I could break it.”, was the first thing that came out of his mouth. One look from Mr. Stark had Peter regretting he said it in the first place. Peter licked his lips and pouted. He heard Mr. Stark sigh and looked up at the man that was very tightly pressed against his front. He felt something shift against his back and that’s when he realized that he was literally stuck between the two people that he has been lusting after all day.

Thinking about the amazing Parker Luck that seemed to be following him all day he let his head fall against Mr. Stark’s chest and let out a sigh.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Dum-E will come back and let us out eventually, he’s done this to me more times than I can count”, Mr. Stark said as he ran a had through Peter’s hair.

Peter all but melted against the man.

“thanks for caring bout’ my needs too, old man”, Harley drawled from behind him startling Peter and making him press closer to Mr. Stark.

“Shut up, Harley. You can handle it. Peter isn’t a fan tight spaces, isn’t that right, baby?”, the man asked as he looked down at Peter. He could only nod and lean his head against his chest.

Suddenly, he felt hands pull him around the waist towards Harley and he couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

“w-what are you doing, Harls”, Peter stuttered as he turned his head back to look at the boy. Feeling Mr. Stark’s hand lift away from his hair Peter quickly turned his head back around and stopped the man’s hand from moving away. Mr. Stark looked a little shocked at the action, but quickly covered it up by chuckling and going back to playing with his hair.

He heard Harley cluck his tongue and squeeze his waist a little tighter, almost grinding against him and Peter ends up biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood just so he didn’t let out the moan that’s been clawing its way up his throat since they had down to the lab. He felt something swipe against his lip so instinctively, thinking that a bit of blood must have dripped down, Peter opened his mouth to lick at whatever it was.

‘It’ ended up being Mr. Stark’s thumb and Peter felt his face heat up so fast that it leaves him feeling dizzy. As he’d been about to apologize, Peter felt it sink deeper into his mouth and couldn't help but lift his gaze up to look at the man.

The look that Mr. Stark had on his face had his cock jumping up in a heartbeat.

God.

That had been really embarrassing.

The man’s pupils had been blown wide as he looked down at Peter like the only thing holding him back from devouring him was the boy that had his groin pressed against Peter’s ass. Peter had let out a gasp that had Mr. Stark pushing his thumb even deeper into his mouth when he felt Harley grind up harder against him.

“sorry, darlin’. It’s a tight fit back here”, Peter heard him say.

But all of his attention was on the man in front of him and with the confidence that he never knew he had, Peter closed his eyes and his mouth and sucked. He heard the hitch in the man’s breathing and concentrated on the texture that his tongue was wrapping itself around. Of course, Mr. Stark had worked with his hands for decades, but the feeling of the calloused thumb in his mouth had him salivating for more.

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see the man is looking down at him grinning and he slowly pulled his thumb out of Peter’s mouth.

“You had a bit of blood on your lip, just wanted to make sure it wouldn’t stain your pretty face”, Mr. Stark whispered in his ear and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. And just like that he had went back to playing with Peter’s hair.

As if nothing ever happened.

As if he couldn’t feel Peter’s dick almost bursting out of his fucking pants

What.

The.

Fuck.

Peter’s was just about to open his mouth to say something when-

“darlin’, maybe you should move back a little to give the old man some room to breathe, he can get a little overwhelmed in tight spaces too”, Harley said as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Peter was a little shocked at the statement but as he looked up at Mr. Stark he noticed that the man had started to sweat a bit and was looking a little tired, his eyes were hooded and he was licking his slips a lot more often.

“Ok, Harls”, he replied as he let the boy settle him more comfortably against his front. Harley apparently decided to place his hand across Peter’s throat, but it’s not squeezing, just laying there as a comforting weight and Peter felt himself start to drift away. He felt a hand settle on his stomach and just as he was starting to give into the atmosphere surrounding them, there’ was a beeping sound and all three of them fell out of the case.

-

A shiver makes its way down his back at the memory.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Peter makes an excuse about needing to use the bathroom and rushes into his room. Closing the door behind him, he can’t seem to get his clothes of fast enough before he’s throwing himself into the shower and biting down on his arm in order to drown his moans as he grabs his cock and comes all over the pristine white walls.

God.

He was so fucked.

-

As he makes his way out of the bathroom Peter can’t help but sigh. Leave it to him to forget that his clothes had been taken by the laundry service and now, he was stuck with either wearing his currently dirty clothes or asking Mr. Stark to borrow some of his.

Just as he wad reaching for his clothes again, there’s a knock on his door. Wrapping the towel around his waist again, Peter goes to open the door to see Mr. Stark standing there holding something that looked like a shirt and a pair of shorts. Peter’s eyes widen at the sight and after a couple of seconds of awkward staring, Mr. Stark speaks up.

“I knew you would forget it was laundry day, so I brought you something to get changed into”, he says as he hands over the clothes.

Peter nods, a blush high on his cheek, and pulls the clothes against his very naked chest.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark”, is all that Peter could get his stupid mouth to articulate at that moment, which only makes his heartbeat start to pick up because the man would not look away from him and Peter could not look the man in the eyes in his current post-orgasm state. He can feel his cock already starting to fill up just by being in the man’s presence. Looking down at his feet, Peter clutches the clothes tighter against his chest, but quickly looks back up when he hears the man chuckle.

“No problem, sweetheart, when you’re done you can join me and Harley in the living room. He’s never seen any of the Star-Wars films, so you and I are going to change that, aren’t we baby?”

The man says it so casually, but there is a sense of authority behind his words that has Peter’s knees feeling weak and bearing his neck a bit for the man. Mr. Stark steps forward into Peter’s space and runs his hand against his cheek, slowly moving up until it’s running through his wet curls and pulling on them a bit. Peter gasps and blushes even harder as his mentor pulls his hand back and steps away from him again.

“Make sure you dry your hair out, Petey Pie, I don’t want you getting sick”, he says as he turns around and makes his way back to the living room. Or at least Peter thought that he was heading anyway.

Peter turns around and quickly shuts the door behind him. Throwing himself on the bed, he pulls the clothes up to his face and the scent that hits him has him fully hard in an instant. The t-shirt smells like Mr. Stark does whenever he was coming back from one of the fancy parties that Pepper would always make him go to; like a mix of pinewood and vanilla. The first time he had smelled it on the man, Peter had never wanted to let go of him when he had hugged him that day.

How the hell was he going to be able to wear this all day without having to excuse himself to go to the bathroom every other minute?

Pushing himself off the bed, Peter pulls the shirt on and as he’s reaching for the pants that Mr. Stark had brought him, he notices that they’re a little shorter than what he would normally wear. Picking them, Peter gasps as he holds them in his hands. Because these weren’t shorts. What Peter had in his hands were a pair of tight boxer briefs that would most barely cover a little bit below his ass. The fact that the shirt was big enough that it came down mid-thigh had him breathing a little easier but thinking about how he was about to go back out there in only his underwear had his heart beating wildly.

Slipping them on, he was even more embarrassed because Peter had been right about the measurement. His ass was barely being covered by the underwear as he looks at himself in the full-length mirror that was in his room. Pushing down the borrowed AC/DC shirt to see if it would cover him up a little more, Peter bites down on his lip and debates on whether to go out or not. He was tempted to stay in his room, but the image of Mr. Stark’s disappointed face has him backtracking on the idea.

Picking up the towel that he had thrown on the bed, Peter does his best to dry his hair without making it look like a bird’s nest.

No such luck unfortunately.

Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, he squares his shoulders and walks out of his room to what will most likely be his doom.

-

Walking into the living room he’s greeted by the sight of Mr. Stark and Harley sitting on the couch, each on their respective phones. Mr. Stark must have heard him come in because when he looks up, he doesn’t seem surprised to see Peter standing behind them. Putting his phone down on the couch, Mr. Stark stands up and makes his way over to where Peter seems rooted to the floor.

Peter looks up at him nervously when the man pauses in front of him and places both hands on his shoulders.

“took you long enough, Petey pie”, he says as he pulls Peter closer to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder, leading him over to the couch where he places him in between Harley and himself.

Was it Peter’s imagination or did the couch somehow get smaller?

Mr. Stark keeps a hand around his shoulder as he sits them back against the couch cushions. Peter would later blame the cold air conditioning when he snuggles up closer to his mentor’s side and shivers.

“you get cold very easily, sweetheart”, Tony teases as he pulls a blanket from somewhere next to him and drapes it over Peter’s lap.

“thank you, Mr. Stark”

And then he’s licking his lips and sitting up to plant a quick kiss on his mentor’s cheek before he can even really think about it.

Holy shit.

Peter was a fucking disaster.

Why the fuck had he just done that?!

Pulling away from Mr. Stark in order to apologize, he feels the arm around his shoulders tighten and pull him back towards the man.

“you’re welcome, baby”, Mr. Stark says as he kisses him on the forehead and turns his attention towards the movie that was just beginning to play.

And when the hell had that happened?

Peter feels a shift in the couch on his other side and is surprised that he had forgotten all about Harley.

The boy was sitting next to them, a little closer than he had seen him when it was just him and Mr. Stark on the couch, pouting a bit as he places his phone on the coffee table in front of him. Feeling a little bad about ignoring the boy, Peter turns his attention towards him.

“What’s wrong, Harls?”

The boy turns his gaze to him and seems to pout even more.

“I don’t like Star-wars, but the old man insisted on it”, he whines as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Peter can’t help but laugh at the cute and childish display that the boy was putting on.

“It’s ok, Harls! I promise you’ll like it, and then we can watch whatever else you want afterwards”, Peter says as he places a hand on the boy’s arm. This, however, turns out to be a mistake on his part.

Jesus Christ!

How the hell were they the same age and he was still more jacked than him?

Peter was the one with the superpowers!

Peter quickly takes his hand away from the boy’s arm and snuggles back into Mr. Stark’s side.

“thank ya’ darlin’, your’ so nice ta’ little old me”

Peter hears Mr. Stark laugh next to him and can’t help but let out a small giggle as well.

Halfway through the movie is when things get weird.

Somehow Peter had ends up with he legs pillowed on Harley’ lap and his head resting on Mr. Stark’s lap as they watch the movie.

Mr. Stark has his hand running through Peter’s hair gently and had placed hand in a lose hold on Peter’s neck as he runs his thumb against his adam’s apple.

On the other side he has Harley massaging his legs lightly, squeezing in certain parts and trailing agonizingly slow across others. A couple of times he trails up towards Peter’s thighs, but it had only been for a couple of seconds and then he would move back down quickly.

Peter thanks every god out there that he had a blanket covering him up because he was pretty sure that his dick was about to burst any minute now. When he feels Mr. Stark tug on his hair Peter knows he has to move or else this was going to get really embarrassing really fast.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Peter wraps the blanket around himself and makes to get up but is quickly pushed back down onto the couch by a hand around his waist. Peter looks over at his mentor, a little startled by the sudden action.

“Where are you going, sweetheart? The movie is only half way thru”, his mentor asks as he pulls Peter closer to him.

“I have to use the restroom, Mr. Stark, I’m not feeling very good”, Peter lies, letting a small whine leave his mouth in order to get his mentor to believe him.

He hears a chocked-up laugh from behind him and feels himself blush.

God.

How much more pathetic could he get?

He hears his mentor growl at the boy behind him and the laughter quickly stops.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? Do you want daddy and Harley to make you feel better?”, the man asks as he presses his thumb against his lips.

And that was it for Peter. He feels his orgasm rip out of him like never before. The intensity of it leaving him gasping and when Mr. Stark shoves his thumb into his mouth again all Peter can do is suck on it as the man pets him through it.

Opening his eyes as he’s coming down from his high, he lets out a mewl when Mr. Stark starts to take it out of his mouth. The tears start to fall before he can even think about stopping them.

“sshh, sweetheart, its ok, I got you”, Mr. Stark whispers as he pulls him onto his lap.

Peter is quick to wrap his arms around Mr. Stark’s shoulders and bury his face in his neck. Mr. Stark is rubbing his hands down his back, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear when he feels the pressure on his ass. He can’t contain the moan that rips out of his throat when he thinks about just how hot it is that the man under him is hard because of something that Peter did. Before he can talk himself out of it, Peter grinds down on his mentor’s lap and the pleased groan that comes out of Mr. Stark’s mouth has his cock standing up in attention again.

“God, baby. You feel so good”, Mr. Stark murmurs into his ear. “Are you gonna be good for daddy, sweetheart?”

Peter feels like his whole body is on fire.

“Please, daddy”, he whines as his mentor grabs his hips and drags him down into a slow and dirty grind that has them both moaning loudly.

A hand guides Peter’s face away from Mr. Stark’s neck and towards the man’s face.

And just like that Tony Stark steals his first kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Peter tightens his arms around the man’s shoulders and tugs him closer. A soft tongue drags itself across Peter’s lips asking for entrance and Peter is helpless to comply. The sensation feels a little weird, but when the man pushes his tongue against Peter’s in order to get him to follow his lead, Peter all but melts. Not in a million years would Peter think that he would get to kiss his mentor like this. The way he plays with Peter’s tongue while tugging at his hair has him mewling into Mr. Stark’s mouth.

When the man starts to pull away from him Peter can’t help but whine, desperate to keep the man’s mouth near him and not wanting to let go. A soft laugh has Peter opening his eyes to stare at the man through his now damp eyelashes and feeling like his head is stuffed full of cotton.

Then Mr. Stark opens his mouth and Peter feels his heart almost stop.

“Do you want to play with Harley too, Princess?”

-

Looking back on it, Peter can’t help but think about how easy this situation was playing out. Somewhere along the way, he and Mr. Stark had had started to spend more time with him a lot more often. Peter would usually find himself coming to the tower after school almost every day, unless he had a decathlon meeting. He would spend a few hours with the man in his lab and then go on patrol before making his way home. A few times the man had even gone out on patrol with him. On the days after Peter would be insufferable at school, MJ and Ned almost having to slap a hand on his mouth so he would stop babbling to happily.

Having been so engrossed with the man underneath him, he had all but forgotten about the other boy.

As he looks at his mentor, Peter thinks about how much pleasure he can offer Mr. Stark if he were to go along with this. Sure, he likes Harley well enough and he was really fucking hot. Peter wasn’t blind. But he doesn’t have any romantic feelings for the boy, and for Peter, romance was everything. He can imagine himself having sex with him, but Peter’s heart was beating for Mr. Stark’s approval, not Harley’s. As Peter is about to tell his mentor’s his thoughts, the boy next to him beats him to it.

“ya’ don’t hav’ta have feelings for me, darlin’, we both know that you’re cute lil’ heart belongs to the old man, we just want to have a little fun with you”, Harley drawls huskily while reaching up to caress his cheek.

Turning his face towards the hand caressing him, Peter lays his head on his mentor’s chest and focuses his attention on the boy. Mr. Stark shifts, causing more friction between their hips and Peter has to bite down on his lip to stop a moan from slipping out.

“He’s right, sweetheart”, he murmurs in his ear. “You would make daddy so happy if you let us make you feel good, and I’ll be the only one allowed to fuck you, baby”

Peter’s breath hitches at the man’s words and when his gaze drifts down towards Harley’s crotch he lets out a deep groan. The boy’s cock was already out and dripping pearls of pre-cum, a hand wrapped around the base of it.

Licking his lips, he turns back to his mentor and plants a soft kiss on the man’s lips.

“Okay, daddy. I’ll play with Harley too.”

He hears both men groan and then he’s being moved off of the man’s lap and being placed in between the them.

Harley places a hand under his chin and guides his face towards him, placing a kiss on his lips on his lips. His lips feel a lot softer than Mr. Stark’s, it was nice, but it doesn’t really feel right to Peter. Quickly shifting his face away from the boy, Peter buries his face into his collar. He feels the vibrations of Harley’s laugh as he runs a hand through Peter’s hair.

“You’re willing to put my cock between those pretty pink lips of yours, but a little kiss is too much for you?”, the boy chuckles. “I see why the old man treasures you so much.”

Peter feels a hand wrap around his waist, his hips being lifted up, and then then his underwear is slowly being removed. He wiggles his hips a little, feeling a little self-conscious. A loud smack against his ass has him stopping his movements. The pleasurable sting it leaves making his cock start to leak and he moans against Harley’s collar bone.

Harley moves back a bit and pulls Peter’s head down towards his lap, so that he’s faced with the boy’s cock. The boy’s hand still wrapped around it, but as Peter reaches for it, he let’s go of it and moves his hands so they’re gripping at Peter’s curls.

It’s a no brainer to conclude that Peter has never had a cock in his mouth and looking at it has his heart beating wildly. 

What if Peter was bad at it and he ended up looking like an idiot? Harley was an important person to Mr. Stark, what is he’s so bad at it and then tells Mr. Stark and then his mentor starts to think he isn’t worth it and then-

A slight tug on his hair breaks Peter away from his current train of though and looking up at the cute southern boy whose cock is inches away from his mouth.

“You’re alright, darlin’. I know it’s your first time, so i’ll guide ya’. No worries”, the boy soothes as he pushes his hair away from Pete’s eyes.

Peter calms down at his words. His mentor has started massaging Peter’s thighs, running a hand across his back and spreading his ass cheeks apart. The actions have Peter’s hole twitching like it’s being denied something and needing to be filled.

Licking his lips, Peter leans towards Harley’s cock and slowly wraps them around the mushroom tip. As he’s taking more of the boy’s cock into his mouth, he feels his mentor’s tongue swipe at his taint and slowly making its way up until he reaches his hole. Peter chokes a bit at the foreign feeling, and as he’s about to pull away Harley holds him down and starts to massage his scalp.

“It’s ok, honey, let daddy take care of you from behind and keep that tight, pretty mouth of yours around my cock”, he says as he shifts his hips, so Peter has no other choice but to take more of his cock into his mouth.

Mr. Stark is peppering kisses across his back, making Peter feel more comfortable again and then he feels his wet tongue on Peter’s hole again, licking hotly around it. He’s grabbing and rubbing at Peter’s ass as he goes down on him, and when he pushes the tip of his tongue inside him, Peter can’t help but moan around the cock in his mouth.

“God sweetheart, you taste so fucking good”, he hears the man murmur. “Daddy’s going to open you up so you can take my cock, but you have to make sure you to pay attention to Harley. Let him guide you on how to make his cock feel good with your mouth.”

Peter moans again and goes back to sucking on Harley’s cock, trying to take as much as he can despite his inexperience.

“You’re doing so good, darlin’. Try to tighten up your mouth a bit and breath through your nose so that you don’t choke-yeah, that’s it, baby”, he hears him say as Peter follows his instructions.

He hears the sound of a cap popping and seconds later feels the tongue that had been doing such a good job of making Peter feel light headed begin to pull away. He whines through his nose at the loss, but Mr. Stark makes a shushing noise and then he feels a lube covered finger being inserted into him. 

The intrusion has Peter pushing back into it and taking more of Harley’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck, Princess. I knew you’d make a good little slut for us”, his mentor sighs from behind him.

A second finger is being pushed into him in what feels like no time and the burn makes him suck harder on the cock in his mouth. Peter doesn’t remember the third finger being inserted into him, nor does he remember the fourth.

As he continues to such Harley off, he hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then blunt head of his mentor’s cock is being rubbed against his hole. 

The hands that had previously been running softly through his hair suddenly tighten and then Mr. Stark’s cock is being slowly pushed into him.

Peter forces himself to relax as it sinks into him inch by inch, Harley’s grip on his hair slowly guiding him up and down his cock. Peter feels like he’s drifting away as his throat tightens around the boy’s cock, his ass loosening up as his mentor finally sinks into him fully.

He hears both men groan, but Peter’s too far gone to really care.

As Peter takes the cock in his mouth all the way down to the hilt, he feels his mentor grab his hips tightly and slams into him. Peter’s mouth salivates at the rough treatment, the hands on his hair grabbing him tightly and holding him down so that he can’t move his head back up. 

The feeling of being plugged so deeply has Peter coming from just their cocks alone.

After that, they have their way with him. Pounding into him roughly, Harley’s hands pushing his head down on his cock-fucking his face so fast that Peter knows his neck is going to be sore for a couple of days, even with his advanced healing. Mr. Stark’s grip on his waist is tight enough to hurt as he fucks into him as he chases his own orgasm.

Peter’s dick makes a valiant effort to come back up, but he’s honestly too lost in the pleasure that’s being provided by the men using him as a rag doll. He moans around the cock in his mouth again and then Harley is coming down his throat. He tries to swallow it all down, but a few drops spill over and pool around the base of it.

Harley pulls his mouth away from his cock, maneuvering him so that Peter can hide his face on his shoulder as Mr. Stark continues to fuck him from behind.

Peter clenches down on Mr. Stark, hearing the man let out a breathless fuck, and then he’s being filled up by his mentors cum as he continues to ride out his orgasm.

Eventually Mr. Stark pulls out and then Peter is being pulled away from Harley, Mr. Stark manipulating him until he’s sitting comfortably on the man’s lap; Peter’s legs on either side of him so that his hole is presented to the world around him, his mentor’s cum slowly leaking out of him. Peter whines and closes his eyes at the feeling of being exposed so freely, but a hand gripping his throat silences him when it squeezes down a bit.

“Did you have a good time, Princess?”

Peter doesn’t trust his voice not to break, so all he can do is nod a bit as he bites his lip.

“A verbal response, please sweetheart”, Mr. Stark hisses as he tightens his grip even more.

“Yes, daddy!”, Peter answers and his voice really does break, a high-pitched sound that leaves him blushing.

“Then open your eyes and tell Harley that you had fun with him”, he orders.

Peter opens his eyes and does as directed, not wanting to disobey his mentor.

“Thank you, Harls. I had a really good time with you.”

The boy stares at him for a couple of seconds, his gaze drifting down to look at Pete’s exposed bottom. Peter goes to close his legs, but a hand on his thighs holds them open.

“Let him look, baby. It’s the only time he’ll ever get to see it since it belongs to me.”

Peter whines, but keeps his legs open, feeling more than a little turned on by the possessive words that are coming out of Mr. Stark’s mouth. 

“You’re welcome, darlin’. Your mouth was delightful”, the boy drawls, a smirk lighting his features.

Harley stands up from his seat, pulling his zipper up and fastening his pants around his waist.

“Let me know if you ever want to play again.”

He throws them a wink and then he’s walking off to his room, leaving Peter and Mr. Stark to themselves.

Peter’s body feels like it’s on fire.

Mr. Stark is still squeezing down on his throat and the feeling of his rough hands running up and down Peter’s thighs have his dick slowly filling up again.

Abruptly, Peter is being pushed down on the couch onto his back, Mr. Stark looming over him smirking-eyes dark enough that it has Peter’s heart beat picking up again.

“Now daddy’s going to take care of you for the rest of the night, Princess”

And the kiss that follows has Peter moaning into his mentor’s mouth as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Maybe if he asks nicely Mr. Stark will let Peter ride him before the night is over, is Peter’s last coherent thought before his mentor spreads his legs and flattens his tongue against his dripping hole.


End file.
